If things happened differently
by Tw0FaCeDAnGeLGiRL
Summary: What if Kakashi had used Chidori on the giant rock that crushed Obito's right side, and got him back to Konoha without further damage? What if Rin was still the three tailed Jinchurriki but never died by Kakashi's hand? What if an dark unknown presence awakened in Obito that resembled the tailed beast chakra? What would happen then? (KakaObi, don't like don't read)
"Are you alright? Rin, Kakashi."

The white haired Jonin ninja made a small sound before he slowly pushed himself up, looking around for him to freeze, his single working eye widening in horror at the sight in front of him.

Obito laid on the ground floor of the cave trapped under a boulder that had fell from the cave's ceiling. His right side was completely trapped under it making it impossible for the raven to move, his left side uncovered and limp as the Uchiha stared blankly above him.

Kakashi snapped out of his shock as he heard Rin come to, he then shifted and rushed over to Obito's side. "Obito!" He cried out as he got to him, he placed both of his hands on the surface of the boulder and pushed, grunting as his legs and arms shook as he tried to push it.

Behind him he could hear Rin gasp in horror, but he ignored her and continued to push against the heavy boulder.

"I don't think I'm going to make it Kakashi, I can't feel my right side, it's completely crushed." Obito said softly.

Kakashi slowly slid down and fell down onto his knees, his hands pressed against the ground floor of the collapsed cave. He then punched the ground, ignoring the tingling sensation going through his hand due to it.

"Dammit! So what if I made Jonin?! So what if I'm captain?!" Kakashi cursed squeezing his single visible eye closed as tears gathered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you made Jonin, and I never gave you a present did I?" Obito asked, before he coughed up blood causing Rin to cry out his name in concern and fear. She reached out and grabbed onto his hand, holding onto it tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kakashi opened his eye and looked at the raven haired Uchiha, his eye widening when he saw Obito's sharingan.

"Let me give you my Sharingan. You lost your eye due to protecting me, so giving you my eye would make up for that lost..Rin, can you use your medical jutsu to transfer my eye to Kakashi?" He asked.

Rin blinked a few times before she sniffed and nodded, reaching up with her free hand to wipe away the tears from her face. But she paused when she remembered something. She then immediately looked at Kakashi with wide brown eyes.

"Kakashi! Can't you use your Chidori to break through the rock?" She asked causing the white haired male to pause for a second before he made a small sound and stood up, his legs shaking slightly.

"I can try, good thinking Rin." He said nodded, he then backed away from the giant boulder that trapped Obito underneath it. He then let out a small shaky breath before blue electricity surrounded his hand going up to his elbow. He then ran towards the boulder and slammed the Chidori into it.

"Chidori!" He shouted, the boulder cracked slightly at first before the boulder broke into smaller pieces causing Kakashi to fly off to the other side.

Rin grinned. "Good going Kakashi! Now let's get Obito out of here!" Rin said, shifting and immediately taking the small rocks that was left on Obito's body. She ignored the flattened looking right side of Obito along with all of the blood.

Kakashi panted slightly and made his Chidori disappear. He then went over to Rin and Obito and made a pained sound when his damaged eye pulsed in intense pain. He pushed past the pain and made a hand sign, making a shadow clone. He then crouched down and gently grabbed Obito's undamaged side and pulled him up into a sitting position. He expected the raven to yell out in pain due to him being moved, but the raven just let out a small groan. He must really not feel anything if he didn't scream out like any other person would in his position.

"Kakashi.." The Uchiha mumbled.

"Will you shut up you idiot? You're on your death bed, you need all the oxygen possible so save your breath. When we get back to Konoha and have you patched up, then you can talk. But until then, zip it." Kakashi reply coldly, not meaning to sound that rude, but the raven just let out a small chuckle. Actually listening to the white haired boy for once.

Suddenly the cave started to rumble again, small rocks from the ceiling falling once more.

"We need to get out of here now! The cave is going to collapse completely!" Rin said, she rushed over to the small opening and started to climb up the rocks that led up to it.

Kakashi's shadow clone supported Obito's over side, Kakashi leading the half conscious raven over to the opening. When they got up to where Rin was trying to get some rocks that were blocking the way out, Kakashi's clone moved away and created a Chidori, causing the blocking rocks to move out of the way. They then proceeded out of there, right as the cave completely collapsed.

Kakashi then rested Obito on the ground, laying him down as Obito coughed up blood again.

"Rin...transfer my left eye to Kakashi's, he needs it more." The Uchiha black sheep said softly, his Sharingan still activated.

The brown haired ninja looked over to Kakashi who was looking away, refusing to meet either of their eyes. She then nodded, her hands glowing green. She then placed one hand over Obito's left eye and then reached over to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't move at first but then reached up and pulled off the bandages that covered his left scarred eye.

Kakashi felt warmth fill his left eye, the pain that filled it was now slowly fading away, just leaving a dull ache before it went away completely. When he felt Rin pull her hand away, Kakashi opened his left eyes, blinking a few times so the blurriness went away. He then looked down at Obito who was smiling up at him weakly.

"Heh, now you got a cool looking scar and a Sharingan eye...you should feel grateful Bakashi..." He said softly, his right eye fluttering slightly.

Kakashi tensed, his eyes widening. "Obito! You idiot, don't you fall asleep on us now! Dammit, Rin, we need to get him back to the village now or he's dead!" He said.

The brunette nodded and stood up. "Y-Yeah, let's go." She said.

"There they are! Don't let them get away!" A voice suddenly yelled catching all of their attention. Kakashi cursed. He immediately pulled Obito back up with the help from his still present shadow clone, together they all made their way way from the current area as fast as they possibly could.

The Uchiha was fading in and out of consciousness as they made their way back to the hidden leaf village. Kakashi clenched his teeth together. If he had been more careful back there Obito wouldn't be on the edge of life and death. If Obito dies it's going to be Kakashi's fault, and if that ends up happening Kakashi would never be able to forgive himself.

Even though that he and the raven wasn't on hold terms with one another, they are still team mates, not to mention Kakashi was captain and Minato would be disappointed in him, and Rin probably wouldn't want to talk to him anymore.

 _No, the idiot isn't going to die here, I'm not going to let him._ He thought to himself before a familiar chakra caught his attention. He paused for a moment before his eyes widened when he saw their Sensei rushing towards them.

"Sensei!" Rin called out.

Kakashi swallowed as the blonde haired man came to a stop in front of them, causing Kakashi and Rin to stop as well.

"What happened?" Their Sensei asked, immediately taking notice of Obito's condition.

"There's no time to explain Sensei, Obito needs medical attention right now or he'll die." Kakashi said, interrupting Rin who was about to explain everything.

The blonde hummed and nodded. He gently took Obito from Kakashi and looked back at his other two students. "I'm sorry for asking you two to do this especially what just happened, but can you two make your way back to the village by yourself? I need to take Obito to the medical unit or he will die like you said."

Kakashi nodded. We'll be fine Sensei, Obito is more important right now. We'll be fine. He said.

Minato nodded, he paused for a moment when he noticed the Sharingan in Kakashi's left eye, but he didn't mention anything about it. He had other things to worry about at the moment.

Without another word the blonde haired man teleported away, leaving Rin and Kakashi to continue on their way back to the village.

 _You better survive you loser, why did you even save me in the first place?_ Kakashi thought to himself as he and Rin jumped through the trees, matching frowns on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry for the short first chapter, but this is more of a tester chapter to see how many people would actually give it attention. Sorry for any errors in this, I'm using my phone to type this up.**

 **Please comment your opinion, should I continue? Is it any good? Or does it still need more work?**

 **The chapters will get longer as the story gets deeper**


End file.
